1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to digital audio data players and, more particularly, to a memory card player designed to reproduce a variety of digital audio data files from a memory card, the data files being downloaded by a computer through the Internet or through a PC communication network and being transferred from the computer to the memory card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional personal cassette player. As shown in the drawing, two reels, or one supply reel 130 and one take-up reel 130A, are provided on the bottom of a deck body 100 at predetermined positions corresponding to that of two reel holes 120 and 120A of a conventional cassette 110. An openable door 140 is hinged to the back wall of the deck body 100.
A locking lever 150 is provided on the front wall of the deck body 100 at the center of the top surface for locking or releasing the door 140. The above locking lever 150 is operated by a thumb-operable open switch 160 provided at the external surface of the front wall.
In the drawing, the reference numeral 170 denotes a head, and 180 denotes a set screw used for movably locking the door 140 to the deck body 100.
However, such a conventional cassette player is designed to only reproduce or record audio signals from or on a cassette tape.
Therefore, the conventional cassette player does not have any means for reproducing digital audio data files from a memory card, the data files being downloaded by a computer through the Internet or through a PC communication network and being transferred from the computer to the memory card. The conventional cassette player thus fails to meet the recent requirement of people wanting to collaterally use the cassette player for playing a memory card. If a cassette player were able to also play a memory card, the market competitiveness of the cassette player would be expected to improve remarkably.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a memory card player, which is designed to reproduce a variety of digital audio data files from a memory card, the data files being downloaded by a computer through the Internet or through a PC communication network and being transferred from the computer to the memory card.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a memory card player, which is designed to selectively play a cassette tape or a memory card, and which thus reproduces a variety of digital audio data files from the memory card, with the data files being downloaded by a computer through the Internet or through a PC communication network and being transferred from the computer to the memory card.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a memory card player, which is thin and is convenient to a user who carries the player.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a memory card player, which is designed to install a plurality of memory cards at the same time, thus having a large memory capacity.
In order to accomplish the above object, an embodiment of the present invention provides a memory card player, comprising: a deck body provided with a cassette playing unit; and a memory card holder provided in the deck body and used for holding a memory card in the deck body.
Another embodiment of this invention provides a memory card player, comprising: a deck body provided with a cassette playing unit; an openable door hinged to the deck body; and at least one memory card holder provided in the door and individually used for holding a memory card in the door, each of the holders having a contact terminal for coming into contact with the memory card.
A further embodiment provides a memory card player, comprising: a player body; at least one memory card holder provided in the player body and individually used for holding a memory card in the player body, each of the holders having a contact terminal for coming into contact with the memory card; and a card insert opening formed on the player body at a position corresponding to each of the holders and used for installing a memory card in the holder.
Still another embodiment provides a memory card player, comprising: a player body having a contact port; a memory card holder used for holding a memory card, the holder having a contact terminal for coming into contact with a memory card; and a signal transmitting member connecting the memory card holder to the contact port of the player body.